


Getting Supplies

by nothorse



Series: When Xander Harris was a girl [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping can be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Supplies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "When Xander Harris was a girl"-verse.

"How come you're drafted for this expedition?"

"Because Buffy and Willow both chickened out," said Joyce with a smile. "I don't mind. It's necessary, you are three weeks female now and it's nice getting to know you again."

They chatted while Joyce guided Xander to the correct shelves. She stopped and quietly said, "Xander, you are still a virgin in this body, right?"

Xander blushed furiously and nodded.

"You should start with pads then," said Joyce. "Tampons can be, well, intimidating."

"No kidding," said Xander looking at the instructions.

Joyce picked a package. "Take these, they're pretty comfortable and eco-friendly."


End file.
